


La vie de Newt avant tout

by Kathendale



Series: Memories 'verse [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abused Newt, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Newts life before the illegal experiments. His sister doesn't exist. The title is french for Newt's life Before It All





	La vie de Newt avant tout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861945) by [Kathendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale), [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune), [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle). 
  * Inspired by [Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861945) by [Kathendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale), [Void_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune), [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle). 



Newt flinched as he heard shouting, covering his eight year old years. He felt his eyes tear up as he heard his mother and father screaming at each other. "WHERE ARE YOU YOU LIL SHIT?!" Came the drunken slur of my father's voice. "OH, SHUT UP, HENRY! THE LITTLE BITCH IS JUST GOIN TO CRY!" Came his mother's scratchy, disgusting voice. Suddenly, a man with a large beer belly stood in front of him, looking over his skinny, weak frame. The last thing he saw was a large glass beer bottle come hurtling at him, and then everything went dark.

••••••••

Newt blinked open his eyes, confused and dazed, looking around the small, right room. The closet. The one place he hated most in this disgusting little apartment, the one place he defeated the most and his father knew it. He could hear muffled shouts and the sounds of things being thrown, of things being shattered. He whispered as he felt a burning sharp pain in his forehead. He lifted his hand up to gently touch it and almost cried out at the burning pain of the glass digging a little deeper into his head. He stayed quiet. Because that was how he survived.

••••••••

Newt was 14 now. He was a skinny, lanky pale kid. He wasn't liked at school. He was made fun of, beat up by the others, and more. Newt began cutting, as it seemed to be his only escape. By 16 he had a neat line of 20 cuts made close together on each one of his wrists. 40 days in a row, he took a knife to each alternate wrist. No one ever, ever noticed or cared. By the summer, his parents were sick of him, and dropped him off at the orphanage, where he met Ross.

••••••••

Ross became Newt's best friend. His everything. His protector in the orphanage. He also shyly came out to him, admitting he had feelings for Ross. Ross had beamed back, telling him he liked him too. That night was the first time Newt ever kissed someone. As time came and went, Ross admitted something big to Newt. He wasn't normal. He was a were-jackal. Newt had to tell Ross about his past depression. The accepted each other, and helped each other, Ross helped with his depression and Newt helped Ross accept what he was. That summer, Newt allowed Ross to bite him, making him into a were-mountain lion.

••••••••

They were taken by strange people. Strange people in white suits. Strange people who knew what they were. The orphanage had given them up greedily for the money. In the back of the truck, they restrained Newt, who screamed as he was forced to watch them torture Ross until he died, making something inside of Newt break. He roared, murdering 9 soldiers until he was sedated, and caged.

••••••••

A white room. Mountain ash enforced chains held him easily. A needle slipping into his arm, and then darkness.

••••••••

He opened his eyes. He was in a tent. He saw a dark skinned boy standing over him. The boy smiled crookedly. "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie. I'm Alby, the Alpha of our new little pack." The boy said, flashing his eyes. "My name... Is Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE AHHHHH


End file.
